


Purpose

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Aftermath, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: A great weight lifts off your shoulders once you have fulfilled your destiny
Kudos: 2





	Purpose

A great weight lifts off your shoulders once you have fulfilled your destiny, Vito was coming to realize. He wasn’t sure how many of the great figures from history actually survived to feel this emotion, but some of them must have. It felt like a great space inside of him was empty now; one which had previously been filled with tales and teachings, rules and requiems, tomes and tomes of etiquette for greeting every creature in the galaxy.

He had spent years playing out every possible outcome of this mission in his head, and yet the reality of the events didn't even compare. For starters, the Supreme Being was a woman! Against all common thought, and for all that the priesthood contained only men, it was in fact a woman that they all unknowingly worshiped.

Vito found himself replaying passages and paragraphs of the scripture in his mind, looking for clues that might have indicated the true nature of the Supreme Being. It was a blight on his knowledge of the holy writ that he hadn't realized the real gender of the -

And the fact that a simple cab driver and an even more simple-minded radio star had succeeded in saving her - had acted where he had stumbled, had rescued where he had second-guessed. It was a miracle that he still had his job.

Though, on second thought, he wasn't positive that he still wanted his old job back. Yes, the priesthood had been his entire life, but now that he felt the gaping chasm within - not a lack of faith, but a lack of _purpose_ \- it was hard simply to wake up in the morning.

True, in five thousand years the evil would return, but that was so far away as to seem unreal to Vito. And with the Supreme Being now awakened, and… taken up with Korben… what would that change?

Surely a message had to be passed down, for whoever would need to repeat this ritual in five thousand years, and Vito had several ideas on how to make it far more clear what needed to happen. The Supreme Being was a woman! You had to add the elements to the keystones! There might be a secret ingredient needed at the end, as it seemed that Korben had needed to say something to finally… activate the protections!

Vito really should speak to her, to get clarification on these points. And he needed to edit the linguistic texts; there were nuances to her speech that he had utterly failed to convey with the dialect he had practiced for so long.

So much to do! And yet so much time to do it in! Five thousand years was so far away, Vito couldn’t find it in himself to worry just yet. No, not while this weight of destiny was lifted off his shoulders, while the Supreme Being appeared to be living with a human, content to remain on Earth for a while longer, not while everyone in the know was still celebrating the fact that the universe wasn’t annihilated.

But soon, he would need to get back to work, Vito knew. And somehow, he wasn’t sure he could.


End file.
